


Smoothly Done, Sir

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link prepares Rhett for a big weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothly Done, Sir

“Get up on the table, Rhett,” Link said quietly as he walked past Rhett, gesturing casually, “Just sit on the edge there.” 

Rhett moved the chair out of the way and sat on the table, watching Link move around the room, lining up everything he thought he would need.

Rhett looked down at his fingers, nervously picking at the skin along his thumb, a nervous habit that Link had, not himself. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked back at Link.

“I thought about getting an assistant, but I would prefer to do this with you alone,” said Link, still not looking at Rhett directly.

“Should I take off my shirt?”

“Not yet,” he grabbed the chair Rhett had moved out the way and moved it back against the wall, sitting heavily. Finally looking at Rhett slowly. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked slowly. 

“Nervous, Sir.” 

“Don’t be, honey. I’ll take care of you.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” he watched Link shift a little in his chair, wishing he could read his mind. “I’ve missed you,” he added after a short pause.

“I’ve been busy. I’m…” Link stopped himself from apologizing, his gaze shifting from Rhett’s. “It’s good to see you now.” 

It had been over a week since they had spent any time together outside of their friendship and business roles. Link always having a reason when Rhett had suggested they spent time together. He had decided that asking might be encouraging Link to not ask him, so had stopped. And two days later, Link had invited him to spend the weekend with him. Starting with now.

Rhett felt like he was going to faint from need to touch the other man. Link had avoided all physical contact with him since dropping him home after The Club and once Rhett had accepted the invitation for the weekend he had been instructed to not touch himself either. He had managed to avoid even the most innocent of touches, which was no small achievement. 

“Do we need to talk about anything else right now?” Link continued, acknowledging that things had been left less than certain the last time they’d gone out together.

“No, Sir. I think we’ve got plenty of time for talking. Later. If that's ok with you?”

“Is there anything about tonight that you would prefer I change?” 

“No, Sir. I, um. I’m looking forward to it. Well. Some of it. To be honest.” 

Link smiled slowly. 

“That’s a good answer, Rhett. I don’t want you enjoying yourself too much now.” 

Rhett smiled a little and looked down to the floor at Link’s feet.

“Ok, baby. Take off your shirt.” Link twisted in his chair aiming the remote and turning the stereo on loudly.

“Do you want me to strip for you?” Rhett asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the music.

“No.” Link got up quickly and marched to the table, pushing between Rhett’s legs. “I don’t want the neighbors to hear your screams too easily.” 

He kissed him hard, both men unable to control their shared passion and need in the first touch after so long. Link starting to undo Rhett’s jeans immediately.

“I’ve missed you, Sir,” Rhett said without breaking the kiss.

“I know,” Link stepped back, his hands on Rhett’s hips guiding him off the table to stand in front of him. He pushed his jeans down roughly. 

“Take ‘em off.” 

Rhett obeyed quickly and waited quietly. His heart rate already skyrocketing. He kept seeing glimpses of Link charging at him with his hand raised to hit him and it still turned him on. He wanted him to. And he wanted him to be genuinely angry when he was doing it. It was the rage he had seen on Link’s usually controlled face that was getting him going he thought. And, childishly part of him loved that it was jealousy that had provoked the reaction from him. Mr, we are in an open relationship and I don’t care who you fuck, had been jealous. Jealous enough to completely lose his cool. Admittedly, Rhett thought some may have been him pushing the boundaries. But he believed that was secondary. And he loved it.

“Get on the table,” said Link, his hand on his chest, pushing gently. 

They both smiled, the height of the table making Rhett a few inches shorter than when standing. They kissed again, moaning against one another. 

“I want you so bad, Sir.” Rhett always talked a lot when he was nervous, unsure if he was going to handle the evening and the weekend’s plans as well as they hoped. 

Link untangled himself from Rhett’s insistent arms, putting his glasses next to the rest of his supplies, he would need them again shortly, and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

The beat of the music and the sounds of Rhett’s breathing and moans was turning him on, wanting to fuck him without messing about too long. He looked up at Rhett, seeing he was just as open to the idea. His eyes hungry as they moved over his chest, his hands coming to rest at the top of Link’s jeans. No nervousness in the unspoken question this time. Only waiting for permission.

Link kissed him again hard, his hand rubbing Rhett’s cock through his underwear, feeling him beginning to get hard,“I wanna fuck you, Rhett.” he said quietly in his ear.

‘Yes, Sir. Please.”

“You want that?”

“Please, Sir. Yes.”

Link’s hand moved from Rhett’s cock to his own pants, undoing his jeans as he continued kissing Rhett, letting the other man touch his chest and arms, smiling as Rhett leaned forward to kiss and suck his neck, murmuring how much he wanted him, steadying himself with a hand on Link’s shoulder.

Link removed Rhett’s underwear and began stroking himself, pushing his jeans low on his hips. already hard, reaching over for the lube and applying some to himself and Rhett’s fingers. The other man freezing, knowing what that likely meant. He stepped back from the table slipping his glasses back on slowly and sat back in the chair while keeping his eyes on Rhett the entire time.

“Start.” 

Rhett swallowed, looking at Link desperately. But the other man’s gaze didn’t waver at all. He turned the music down slightly continuing to stroke himself.

“Show me how you like to get fucked, Rhett.”

‘Sir…I.” 

Link’s eyebrow twitched a little, but otherwise his expression remained the same. Tilting his head slightly to the left.

“Hmm?” 

Rhett could feel himself blushing.

“Spread your legs wider Rhett.” Link said slowly. Deciding that specific instructions might help him get over the initial awkwardness he was feeling.

Rhett moved as directed, unable to meet Link’s gaze. 

“Good, Rhett. Now, lean back a bit, tease your hole a little for me. I wanna see.” 

Rhett blushed even harder at Link’s words. “Gosh, Sir,” he said, his erection becoming more prominent as time went by.

“Does that feel nice?” 

“Mmm. Yes, Sir.” 

Link smiled slowly. “Mmm. I like that. Now…” 

Rhett pushed his finger slowly into himself, sighing at the sensation. It felt good. Link’s unwavering attention felt even better.

Link stood up and stepped closer. “More, Rhett,” he turned the stereo up higher again.

“Oh, Sir. It feels good,” he groaned loudly.

“Mmm. It looks good too. I bet you’re gonna feel great around my cock.”

He watched him rocking on his fingers, moaning louder as time went on. He took off his glasses again, prepared himself and pulled Rhett’s hand out of the way unceremoniously. The sudden emptiness causing Rhett to moan. Link pushed him back onto the table, slipping his arms under Rhett's legs, grabbing his hips and shifting him to the very edge roughly.

“Fuuuuck.” Rhett moaned loudly as Link pushed into him without a lot of hesitation. Slow and steady. Holding his thighs firmly, not allowing the other man to move at all. He adjusted his angle a little and pulled out slowly. Sliding back in. Feeling lightheaded from the heat of him, the tightness around his dick.

“I love you, honey,” he bent and kissed Rhett’s chest. His chest hair tickling his face. He smiled and licked his nipples, kissing and sucking gently, his hands on the table either side of him supporting his weight, feeling Rhett tensing a little, preparing himself for the pain if Link chose to bite. But, he restrained for now and focused on fucking him slowly. Maintaining an easy rhythm until Rhett was more used to the invasion.

“I love you, Sir.” 

Link stood up straight, looking down at Rhett. Watching his cock moving in and out of Rhett’s ass. He stroked Rhett a couple of times before running his hands over Rhett’s stomach and chest, across his shoulders and back down his torso.

Rhett rocked his hips slowly, meeting Link’s movements, watching him closely. Knowing what was coming and still unsure if he was going to like it. He could see that Link was almost ready to start. His eyes dancing with whatever depraved thoughts were going on in there.

He slid his glasses back on looking at Rhett fixedly.

Rhett moaned softly, trying to focus on what Link was about to be doing, but he couldn’t get past the sensations of him fucking him.

Link grabbed one of the containers and sprinkled the corn flour theatrically from quite a height before lowering the shaker to allow a bit more to actually hit the intended target and not everywhere but. Rubbing it over Rhett’s torso, loving the way he felt under his hands.

Rhett wanted to tell him to be careful, but he knew it would likely make no difference. 

Link smiled, fucking him a little faster.

“Nice?” 

“Yes, Sir. You feel so good fucking me like this.” 

He paused a moment as he reached for a popsicle stick, testing the temperature of the wax on his wrist. Smiling at Rhett’s expression of panicked arousal. It was quite a sight.

“Ok, honey. You want me to stop fucking you, or you think it might help?” 

“Don’t stop, please, Sir. If.” Rhett stopped, looking up at Link, unsure if he should continue. “Um. You can...uh…” 

“Multi-task?” asked Link mildly, slowing down a little.

“Never mind, Sir. Please. Don’t stop. I love it, Sir.” 

Both men smiled at each other. Link was actually surprised Rhett had agreed all things considered.

“No, it’s ok, Rhett. That’s a fair comment. But. It’ll be fine, Rhett. I googled it. I’m almost a pro.” he smirked as he rocked into Rhett harder, both men forgetting about the imminent waxing a moment to focus only on one another.

He took another popsicle stick, dipped it into the hot wax and slowing his hips as he leaned forward and applied the wax to Rhett’s chest. Concentrating on what direction the hair was mostly going, hardly noticing Rhett flinching beneath him.

He stood a little straighter, putting the applicator on the edge of the bowl containing the wax, grabbing a strip, frowning a little. 

Rhett waited and resisted asking Link what was wrong.

“Your hair kinda goes all over the place. I think it’s mostly ok, though.” He glanced up with a comically uh-oh Link expression as he applied the cloth strip firmly. Sir was on a short break it seemed.

Rhett smiled. “It’ll be alright, Sir. I’m sure it will only hurt a fucking lot regardless.” 

“This is not exactly the normal position for waxing professionals to be in either, Rhett. So gimme some credit here.” 

They both laughed a little, as Link held the skin tight, glancing up at Rhett.

Rhett held his breath, feeling Link moving deeply inside him again.

“Three….” he said smiling, ripping the wax strip off fast, giving Rhett no further countdown.

‘Fuck!!!” Rhett yelled a lot louder than either of them expected, moving violently away from Link, grabbing the sides of the table only just managing to stop himself from kicking out at Link as well, but Link just laughed quietly, moved him back to the edge of the table, and applied and removed the strip again to get some strays.

“Holy fuck!” 

“Come on, honey. I got a lot to get through. You might wanna pace yourself.” he ran his fingers over the smooth skin gently. 

Rhett quietened down after a long low groan as Link entered him again, moving against him, wanting to focus on Link fucking him instead of the stinging on his chest. Link closed his eyes a moment, moving in and out of him slowly. Feeling him trembling around his cock, trying to relax but still in some pain.

Link applied more wax and they repeated the process, Rhett’s yells no quieter for knowing what to expect.

“I shoulda got someone to help,” Link muttered as he applied more wax smoothly, feeling a lot more confident of the process now. “I coulda fucked you silly during this part, and just done the most fun bit.” 

Rhett laughed a little, moving against him slowly. The warmth of the wax was nice on his skin, the care Link was taking while applying it, and the promised increase in tempo once the strip had been removed making the pain in the middle worth it. “You look quite disappointed, Sir.”

“It’ll grow back in a few weeks. I’m a patient man when I have to be.” 

Link ripped the strip off, feeling Rhett clenching around his cock. He thrust into him again, and again, grinning as he watched Rhett writhe beneath him, groaning and swearing.

“You look so hot, baby. And you feel so good fucking me like this when you’re hurtin.” 

Rhett smiled, his hands still gripping tightly to the table waiting for the pain to ease off. “Thank you, Sir, it feels.... " he took a deeper breath before continuing, "amazing.” 

“Try not to sweat too much. Might sting a bit. I’d really hate for it to hurt.” 

Rhett grinned. “I like it when it hurts.” 

Link applied the last cloth strip on Rhett’s chest, taking Rhett's hand and having him hold the skin taunt for him. He began fucking into him firmly. Rhett moving against him telling him to fuck him harder. 

“You like that?” 

“Yeah, Sir. Yeah…it feels so good, Sir. Just like that.”

“Tell me what you want, Rhett.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“I can’t hear you.”

Before Rhett had a chance to reply Link yanked the cloth strip off his chest, ignoring Rhett’s screaming, reapplying to remove the few hairs left. Looking over the rest of his skin critically as the other man moved and groaned beneath him.

“Stay still, Rhett.” he said calmly. 

“Oh, Jesus, fuck.” but he did, his knuckles white from gripping the table so hard.

“Ok. Where was I?” Link ran his hand over his smooth chest and started fucking him again, harder. Holding him in place as he did. They still had to do his stomach, but Link was tired of delaying his wants.

He closed his hand around Rhett’s cock, stroking him firmly.

“I think you must have a low pain tolerance, or you like making a lot of noise for me.” 

“Both, Sir. I…” 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to make me come. I want you to come in my ass. Sir, please. Fuck me so good.” 

“Like this?” Link asked as he moved steadily, speeding up suddenly, “Or like this?” 

“Oh fuuuucccck. Like that. Like that. Please, Sir.”

"Mmm. That's good honey, it feels good baby." 

Link pulled out suddenly, grabbing Rhett’s hand and pulling him to a sitting position. 

“Turn around.” Rhett slid off the table, and turned around, “Faster!” Link growled, pushing his shoulders down hard, entering him again quickly.

“Oh fuck, Sir.” 

“I can’t hear you, Rhett.” 

“Fuck, Sir. So good, Sir. Fuck me like that. Harder. Please?” 

“I love it when I make you scream,” he said leaning forward slightly, speaking as quietly as he could and still be heard. “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah. God. Yes. Sir. Fuck me.”

“You like it when it hurts?” 

“No. I love it when you hurt me.” Rhett held the table trying to brace himself. His chest still tingling but not hurting as it had been. But, they were only halfway done, and he knew his stomach was a lot more sensitive.

“I’m gonna come, Rhett.” 

“Please, Sir.” 

“I want you to wait.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett moaned loudly again as Link slowed down, long slow thrusts in and out of him, moaning loudly, falling forward as he came, his hands on the table beside Rhett, continuing to move slowly for a few minutes. Muttering something to himself. Standing with some difficulty and withdrawing from Rhett. Causing the other man to moan quietly. 

After tidying himself up quickly he guided Rhett into a standing position again and helped him sit back on the table. He grabbed the chair against the wall and moved between Rhett’s legs, sitting down, and pulling him closer to the edge again, smiling up at him.

He closed his hand around him, stroking him slowly. Leaning back in his chair slightly, watching his hand moving up and down Rhett’s cock. He leaned forward, holding his dick out of the way and licked his balls firmly, the other man moaning loudly above him. He kept stroking him steadily knowing Rhett wasn’t far from coming if he let him. He licked up his shaft slowly, moving his hand out the way as he went, his hair tickling the other man’s stomach and thighs, his tongue trailing wet warmth all over him. 

Rhett’s hands moved to his shoulders, tentatively, keeping alert for any change in Link’s demeanor indicating it was not acceptable. But Link moaned quietly taking him into his mouth, sucking on him firmly, no teasing. Getting down to business. Rhett moaned loudly again, barely able to be heard over the music still playing.

Link kept up a steady rhythm until Rhett started moving with him, thrusting into his mouth, his breathing labored and irregular. He slowed his movements and replaced his mouth with his hand, continuing to stroke Rhett firmly. 

He looked around the floor for the remote he had dropped earlier, managing to move it closer with his foot. He glanced up at Rhett who was watching him with an expression of bliss on his face and winked at him. “Told you I could multi-task.” 

They both laughed a little, as he bent and picked up the remote, turning the stereo down so he could hear Rhett better before looking back up at him again.

“Is that nice, honey?” 

“Oh, yes, Sir.”

“You gonna come for me, baby?” 

“Mmmm. Yes, Sir.” 

“I want you to come in my mouth, Rhett. Whenever you’re ready. Just warn me first, huh?”

“Yes, Sir. Of course,” he looked down watching Link’s hand stroking him, his clear blue eyes intense, smiling up at him.

“Good boy.”

He nearly came at those words loving everything that they meant and stood for. Link began sucking him firmly again, taking more of him each time he lowered his head again, moaning quietly around him. Rhett watched him, transfixed. Still not used to seeing Link sucking him off. Or fucking him, or any of the things that they did. It was both utterly surreal and completely right at the same time. The reality was much better than the fantasy ever was or had been and it wasn’t long before he was again thrusting into Link’s mouth, moaning loudly, telling him how good it felt, how close he was to coming and begging Link to keep going, to not stop.

Link continued sucking him loudly, knowing the other man was close. Feeling his thighs tensing against his hands, Rhett’s breathing becoming more erratic. Link took him deeper still, hearing Rhett gasp loudly, before talking fast, tripping over his words, his whole body focused utterly on Link’s mouth and his own impending release.

“Sir...uh……..oh, gosh. I’m” his hands trembling against Link’s shoulders. “I’m gonna… Yeah, I’m gonna come, Sir. I’m. Oh. Please don’t stop, I’m….” 

And then it was all gibberish as his orgasm washed over him, Link swallowing the first wave, and the second moaning appreciatively, his mouth still moving over him until he eventually stopped coming. Slowly removing his mouth and replacing it with his hand, squeezing the last drops of his come from his cock as he stood into Rhett’s arms. Grabbing the back of Rhett’s neck with his free hand and opening his mouth to show him the come he held there, winking at him slowly. Rhett had a moment of revulsion mixed with intense arousal before the choice was completely removed from him as Link kissed him deeply, transferring as much as he could into Rhett’s moaning mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance as he held him in place.

“Swallow, baby.” Link murmured, hardly breaking the kiss at all. His hand still stroking Rhett’s cock.

“Oh, christ, Link.” 

“Sir. Or Master will suffice for now, honey,” replied Link, kissing him deeply, “Yum?” 

“Oh, yes. Thank you, Sir.”

He stepped back once their breathing began to return to normal, watching Rhett as he tried to steady himself.

“Master?” Rhett said quietly, trying it out.

Link smirked a little and waited.

“Would that make me your slave?” 

“Semantics, honey. You’re already mine. Let’s not split hairs huh?”

“Am I?” Rhett asked quietly, smiling at him shyly. “Yours.” 

Link smiled back. Then looked up at the ceiling thinking.

It was Rhett’s turn to wait quietly, smiling still.

“Yes, Rhett. You are.” 

“I like that, Sir.” 

Link smiled quickly stepping towards him, kissing him gently. “Yes, Rhett,” he said quietly. “I love you.” 

“You only love me for my body.” said Rhett, grinning, deciding to lighten the mood some, his hands moving over Link’s bare shoulders.

“Yeah, I do.” Link looked him up and down, running his hands over his skin. “You like being my slut though don’t you honey,” he asked quietly, kissing his neck and collarbone. 

Rhett moaned quietly. Surprised at Link’s words and the effect they had on him.

“Yeah, I really do.”

Link laughed quietly. “I thought that might offend you.” 

“Nope,” replied Rhett, kissing him back just as gently, “I’ll be your slut any day. Sir.” 

“Mmm. Good boy.” 

“I can be naughty too ya know.” 

Link raised his eyebrow, “That so?” 

“Ah huh.”

“Maybe you can show me later,” he untangled himself from Rhett’s grip again and stirred the wax, making sure the hot water was keeping the wax hot enough. “We gotta finish you off.” 

“Oh, you already did, baby.” 

Link smiled. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to now.”

“Told you I was naughty, Sir,” replied Rhett, laughing at Link’s amused expression. “Not sexy?” 

“Oh, you’re plenty sexy baby,” he kissed him again before guiding him back down onto the table, moving him closer to the side, his left arm at risk of falling off the edge. “We have work to do.” 

Rhett watched Link dusting his stomach with powder and tried to keep his breathing steady, but he could already feel how much it was going to hurt. He could sense Link moving into another zone slowly, his hands still gentle as they moved across his skin, but the touch felt more like a lie now. Not an unpleasant one. But a lie nevertheless. A false sense of security. His eyes becoming hard as they traveled over his body. Glancing up at Rhett’s face. Rhett had no doubt his cock was as well.

Rhett expected him to soften his gaze some, out of habit if nothing else. Link usually toned down the intensity around him, pushing so far but never letting Rhett see the full extent of his desires. But in that look he didn’t. If he hadn’t come moments ago he would have been rock hard again. As it was his dick did a half-hearted lurch.

“Rhett.” he said softly, his hands moving across his chest, caressing his nipples that were overly sensitive, causing him to tremble beneath his touch.

“Sir?” 

“You’re beautiful. If men are allowed to be," Link said quietly, his eyes following his hands as the moved over his body, "Which I think they are. You are. Beautiful.”

Rhett blinked up at him. “Oh, thank you, Sir.” 

Link reached over and dipped a new popsicle stick in the wax, twisting it slowly allowing the excess to drip back into the bowl before bringing to Rhett’s stomach. Checking again which direction he should be going in before he carefully applied it, smiling as Rhett sighed at the warmth against his skin.

He applied the cloth strip, pressing firmly in the direction of the hair growth. He leaned down and kissed Rhett on the mouth gently before standing back up again, holding the skin tight and ripping the strip off with no warning at all.

Rhett inhaled sharply, sucking in air around his teeth, his legs moving up, which Link stopped with his left arm, firmly pushing them flat again.

“You don’t wanna get wax on your leg hair, Rhett. Try keep still.” 

“Oh, Sir. It’s uh,” he was breathing heavily. “Ouch.”

Link smiled slowly, leaning again to kiss his forehead. “You’re doing so well, baby. And you gonna look so nice and smooth when I’m done with you.” 

“I love you, Sir.” 

‘Love you too.”

Rhett looked at him again, seeing that the initial intensity in his eyes had passed. Rhett let his hand drop off the side of the table, bumping against Link’s thigh. He was still wearing his jeans, but they were hanging open, his pubic hair showing, the outline of his erection heading left. He rubbed the back of his hand against Link’s leg, letting his wrist and forearm move against his hard on as Link started applying wax to his sensitive stomach again.

“Is this ok, Sir?” 

Link continued concentrating on spreading the sticky heat over his stomach before glancing up and meeting Rhett’s gaze.

“Yes. Thank you, honey. That feels good,” again he leaned down and kissed Rhett’s mouth gently.

Rhett smiled, pressing against him harder.

“Sir. It uh.” Rhett was breathing slightly heavier, waiting for the pain to come. “It hurts real good, Sir.” 

Link took his hand and pushed it into his jeans, waiting until Rhett’s fingers wrapped around his cock before pulling Rhett’s hand and his dick out of his pants.

“Why don’t you show me how much you like it?” 

“Oh, yes Sir.” 

Again Link yanked the strip from Rhett’s stomach with no warning aside from a slight quiver of his lips, Rhett groaning loudly, swearing and trying to move away again, Link growled as Rhett squeezed him tightly as the pain washed over him. The slap of Link's hand as he grabbed Rhett’s wrist firmly was very loud. He squeezed hard on the tendons in his wrist and hand, forcing Rhett’s hand to relax the grip on his cock.

“Fuck, Rhett.” he moaned, thrusting into his hand now that he could move again. 

“Oh….Sir. You feel so good in my hand.” Rhett moaned as he registered Link's increased movement in his hand, utterly unaware of what had almost happened. 

Link took some steadying breaths. It had been pretty close to a very painful reminder on what body part to trust with someone when you are low key torturing them. Link liked living on the edge from time to time, but not quite that close. He smiled to himself as he watched Rhett slowly come down, relaxing against the table now the worst of the pain was easing. 

He kissed him again before applying more wax, this time removing Rhett’s hand from his dick before pulling the strip off. Even offering a stern warning of “Now.” 

Rhett was reminded immediately of Link ordering him to fuck him, now. and now and now.

The pain was worse this time and he yelled loudly, cursing the gods and praying to Link to do it again. More and more and more. Reaching blindly for Link’s cock, loving how hard he was. Loving that he could turn him on so much. He wanted Link to lose control. To show him his primal needs and wants. But, every time he got close to seeing it, experiencing it, Link took a slow step back. Not willing, or not able to let himself just be. But he was getting closer, and Rhett loved everything about it despite his screaming protests.

“Sir.” 

Link looked down at him, his mouth smiling warmly, his eyes fairly cold, his arousal too high to pretend otherwise wholly convincingly. Rhett moaned softly.

“Can I. Can I touch myself please, Sir?” 

Link glanced down at his cock, rock hard and dripping precum. 

He looked back up at Rhett’s face. “No.” he applied more wax slowly. Taking care although his hands trembled a little with need. “Your cock is mine, Rhett. I’ll take care of it when I am ready.” 

He took Rhett’s right hand and moved it to his stomach. Guiding him to hold the skin tight, grasping the edge of the strip, with his other hand holding Rhett’s wrist.

“Ready honey?” he asked softly.

“Oh.” Rhett’s hips moved without any conscious thought, still stroking Link firmly. “Sir, I….” 

They looked at each other steadily. Rhett wanting Link to just do what he wanted. Giving him explicit permission seemed a bit too much. 

“Are you ready, Rhett?” he asked again, his voice still low and steady, his eyes flashing annoyance before clearing to bemused interest.

“Sir...I” 

“I am asking a yes / no question, Rhett. You are an intelligent man. Are. You. Ready?” 

Rhett moaned softly taking a deep breath. “Yes, Sir. I’m ready.” 

“You know it’s gonna hurt?” 

“Oh…” Rhett blinked, finding it hard to maintain eye contact with Link. ‘Uh. Yes, Sir. I know it’s gonna hurt. I’m ready.” 

‘Count down for me, honey.”

Rhett closed his eyes, not wanting to have this amount of control over his own suffering. As was the point he supposed. “Sir. You…. uh….” 

“None of those words are numbers, Rhett.” Link said quietly, gripping Rhett’s wrist a bit tighter.

Rhett looked at him steadily a moment before dropping his gaze, not quite willing to challenge him further. Seeing that there was no room for negotiation. 

“Three.” he said, his voice foreign to his own ears.

“Mmmm. Good boy.” Link adjusted his grip on the strip. “Hold the skin tight, or it’s gonna be worse than painful.” 

Rhett held the skin firmly, still stroking Link steadily, clearing his throat.

“Two.” 

They both held each other’s gaze, taking a breath for different reasons. 

“One,” Rhett whispered, tensing before Link moved at all.

Link ripped the strip away as fast as he could watching Rhett’s reaction closely. 

“Fuuuuuuccck. Oh, my Fuck! Sir. Fuck...God, oh crap, Sir.”

Link released Rhett’s wrist and stroked his cock, squeezing him firmly. Feeling him throbbing against his palm.

“Good boy, Rhett. I’m very proud of you.” 

Rhett moaned,“Oh, Sir, please fuck me again. I want you so bad.” 

“No, honey. But maybe soon. We’re nearly finished.” 

“Please? Can’t you….” 

“I can, but I won’t. Shush now. Just enjoy what you can get right now, huh?”

Rhett moaned loudly, thrusting into Link’s hand, the pleasure intense after the pain he had just endured.

“Ok, last one honey.” Link let go of him ignoring his groaning protest and after getting Rhett to hold himself well out of the way he applied wax to the last remaining hair just beneath his belly button. “Happy trail gonna be sad,” said Link in a very Link tone of voice, causing both of them to laugh.

He glanced up at Rhett. “Sorry.” adjusting his stance, wiping the grin off his face and applied the cloth strip firmly, but both were still fighting the urge to laugh. “You ready honey?” 

Rhett stopped chuckling, “Yeah, I am, Sir. Thank you.” 

Link laughed again, removing the strip quickly closing his eyes to appreciate the depth of Rhett’s loud cursing, opening his eyes and watching the other man stroking himself slowly as he moved around on the table, riding the pleasure and the pain not really sure which was winning.

Link smacked his hand hard. “Stop it! Bad, Rhett. That’s not yours to play with.”

“Oww.” 

“Don’t be a baby. And leave it alone.”

Once Rhett had stopped wriggling around, he wiped his torso down, making sure all the wax had been removed.

“Slick, man!” 

Rhett glanced down at himself, his skin red in patches, but liking the effect. “Not bad huh, Sir?” 

“Mmm. You’ll do.” 

Link applied lotion to his chest in great spurts causing both of them to grin a little.

“Look at the mess on you!” exclaimed Link unable to help himself.

Rhett laughed, his upper body shaking. “You’ve lost it haven’t you Sir?” 

Link laughed loudly pushing his glasses up. “Yeah, a little bit. Shush, just let me focus.” 

They both kept laughing, Link’s turning into uncontrolled giggling from time to time, making Rhett laugh even louder. He leaned forward running his hands over Rhett’s chest and stomach rubbing the lotion into his skin, restraining from making any further comment by biting the inside of his cheek.

Rhett quietened down looking up at Link, smiling at the concentration and care in his eyes. Once he had finished, he wiped his hands on his jeans, glanced around the room, deciding he could tolerate the mess for a while longer and took Rhett hand.

“Come on old boy. Your back’s gonna be really pissed off with us. Let me give ya something to make you not care tomorrow, hmm?” 

Rhett smiled and squeezed his hand following him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My theory on the hairless stomach saga.


End file.
